minomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Tips And Tricks
'General Tips & Tricks (version 2.0)' *Type Advantages are vital later in the game to advance past boss stages. Remember that Powerful/Weak pairings are not reversible. That is to say although water is powerful versus fire, using a fire attack versus a water monster will still yield regular damage as opposed to weak damage.' '''The full pairings of type advantages and weakness are below: ''*note: resistance have since been removed from the game *Upon leveling up, it is advised that you ignore upgrading your attack stat. If you're playing to maximize damage, you should be using "Powerful" elemental attacks whenever possible. Neutral attacks will never reach the damage possible due to the damage multiplier effect of Powerful attacks. It is also advised that you level up defence, as grublings use neutral attacks the majority of the time. Consequently leveling up your elemental power stat is ideal. Feel free to play around with the ratios, however a common consensus in the community has found that maximizing your elemental power and keeping your defense 100-150 below that is ideal. **The 100-150 below tip might not be possible with some minos such as those that focus on Defense and Elemental stats. This is because at every level up, you will get a 30 point stat bump in your specialized stat. However, on levels were you acquire a perk or attack, you do not get to select a stat to bump by 20 points in addition to your manditory bump. This means the best you can hope for is to maintain the difference of elemental and defense on a specialized mino. **Balanced and Attack minded minos may find it possible to maintain the 100-150 different by first getting to the difference you want and then alternating between elemental and defense at every level up. **Bumping defense is useful, though the level that it should be bumped to is dependant on your play style. At higher levels, the monsters will do 100 + damage to even defense specialized minos on most attacks. *Use the Beach and Sandbar stages on Water island to heal up, replenish energy, and obtain power-ups prior to a boss fight. *If you are already at the maximum amount of candy (5) and uncover a candy grubling in a bush, you can reset that bush by fighting another grubling on that stage, or leaving the stage and coming back. Another possibility, if any member of your team needs healing, is to give your current Candy to your Minos the moment you discover the Grubling (don't leave the area though!), and then use the Candy-Man to do an "instant Candy-refill". *Unlocking the crate on the homescreen through friend codes or by using minocredits (30 credits per lock on the box) allows you to permanently have 4 minos in your party. *Using your candy one at a time to revive a mino in the middle of a battle is more effective than using multiple candies at once. The reasoning behind this is that if you have a sliver of health left the opposing grublings extra damage is "nullified" in its effort to kill you each time you use a candy to revive. This is more effective than using all your candies at once and having your mino take the full power of the enemy grublings attack. *Before you open a MinoCredit box, battle a monster to make sure that the box is "saved" as revealed. Then open the box. If the game crashes, the box will more than likely still be there. *Before battling a rare or mega-rare monster battle some other monster to "save" the rare or mega-rare as revealed. If you fail to capture the monster or find yourself without candy, minimize the game then use your i-devices app manager to close the still active game. This will be treated as a crash. When you load back up, the game will be on the home screen. If you got the area you were previously fighting, the rare or mega-rare will still be there. *Minos do not benefit from getting more experience than they need to level (extra experience is lost). Avoid boss fights that might give you lots of stars for a victory if you are very close to a level with one of your Minos. *Do not use your 6 energy attack in combat unless you are facing an enemy that gives lots of energy like certain electric type grubling. The attack bonus is such that the damage increase is 55% higher than your 2 energy attack. Pull off three 2 energy attacks instead (assuming health allows). You have two more chances to get energy drops, and will do significantly more damage. ...more coming soon 'Leveling Information (version 2.0)' When your Mino achieves a certain amount of experience, they will level up. When they level up, the Mino receives a stat bump in all four major area; Power, Defense, Elemental, and Health. Also when they level up, you will either be given an attack, a perk, or get a chance to select a skill (Power, Defense, Elemental) to give a 20 pt bonus to. Specialization Your Mino's specialization determines how high each stats raises when you level up. Your specialized stat is indicated on the level screen by having a box around the stat. During leveling, the health stat is not directly boostable. Off stats are any stat that is not your specialization area. While it depends on your Mino, a specialized Mino will generally get the following bonus when they level up: *Specialized Stat: 30 +/- 2 points with each level up. *Off Stat(s) - 13 +/- 2 points. *Health: 20 +/- 2 points (minimum). Unspecialized Minos (Pyrus is an example) do not have a stat with a box around it when leveling up. Their base stats increases are different than for specialized Mino. They typically have two medium stats and one weak stat. *Weak Stat: 14 +/- 2 points. (Power for my Pyrus) *Medium Stat: 20 +/- 2 points. *Health Stat: 22 +/- 2 points. Bonuses When you do not get a perk or a new attack power, you can select a skill to give a bonus "+20" points. This bonus can does impact your health regardless of which skill you select. Selecting Defense will increase your health by 3 to 4 points more than select Power or Elemental. *Power: 20 +/- 2 points of Power added and approximately 5 points of health added. *Defense: 20 +/- 2 points of defense added and approximately 8 points of health added. *Elemental: 20 +/- 2 points of Elemental added and approximately 5 points of health added. The 20 +/- 2 notation should be explained as follows. The game indicates that the bonus gives you a +20 bonus, but analysis has revealed that the total addition to the skill is often 1 to 2 points lower than it would have been if you take the average non bonus added value and add 20 points. As an example, say your Mino typically gets on average 14 points in their Power skill every level up. When you select it for the 20 point bonus, you may notice it only gets 31 points instead of 34. It is unknown if this is a bug or a byproduct of how the stat increases are calculated. What this means is that with the bonuses: Specialized Minos on average can get two stats boosted by 30 points and one by about 13 points in addition to health increase of approximately 30 points or potentially one stat boosted by 50 and the other two boosted by about 13 points each. A non-specialized Mino can get one stat increased by about 13 points, 1 stat increased by 22 points, and 1 stat increased by 40 points in addition to a health increase of about 28 points depending on which stat gets the bonus. Category:Game